


Palm springs

by ThisIsJaylos



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: 5 year age gap, Adult!Vic, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Trans, F/M, MTF Kellin, Older Man/Younger Woman, Partying, Transgender, Young Adult!Kellin, age gap, mtf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsJaylos/pseuds/ThisIsJaylos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Free, wild child Kellin Quinn and cool, laid back hard to impress Vic meet in Palm Springs one night and Kellin finds herself wanting to impress Vic in one way or another.<br/>When all else fails, she'll dance on a table.<br/>(Based on I'm low on gas and you need a jacket, there will be so many references to the song it isn't even funny... but that's what makes it so funny)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I will probably make more song references, but mainly i'll use I'm Low On Gas And You Need A Jacket.


	2. Enter Kellin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day in Palm Springs
> 
> (I'm too lazy to switch POV's so this chapter is going to be the only first person chapter, the rest will be third person.)

     I sighed through my nose and made my way to the car. My best friend, Katelynne was already inside of the car and blasting something really bright and annoying. It was about two in the morning and she'd decided we should head out to fucking _California_ early. I ran a hand over my face and all but had to restrain myself from throwing my luggage into the trunk with the strength of God put into it _._ I love her but sometimes her lack of hatred for mornings makes me want to shove her in a suitcase and abandon her in the Bermuda Triangle with the key buried under said suitcase.

     By the time I finally forced myself inside of the car, I was met with a pair of shining brown eyes and a smile that made all of my frustration melt away almost instantly. As she pulled off I adjusted my black floor length cardigan so that it covered my almost bare legs. Luckily this summer wasn't too hot, yet not chilly. The average high was something like 83 so I could break out my shorts and t-shirts. I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my chin on them as we got onto smoother road. After about five minutes she broke the silence and scared me from my half dozed off state.

     "Kellin! Are you ready to tear down Palm Springs or are you ready to tear down Palm Springs?!" She asked, her eyes and overall demeanor seeming to liven up the more she spoke. I reached a hand over at an awkward angle from the way I was laying and covered her mouth along with 3/4 of her face. I glanced over my shoulder as we came to a red light, knowing she'd be looking at me.

     She waggled her eyebrows, confusing me of course, before I felt the slimy, gross, oh so familiar feeling of her tongue against my hand. I don't know why I always try this, because it always ends the same way. 

     I cover her mouth.

     She licks my hand.

     I screech like a dying banshee for a few minutes.

     She laughs so hard she has to use her inhaler.

     Every time. 

     I eventually wipe my hand off onto her black t-shirt and pull out the aux cord as she begins driving again, this time on an open road. Plugging the aux into my phone I go straight to YouTube and look up the song that's been stuck in my head for the last hour. I earn a glare but that's about it because as much as she denies it, she loves my music taste. While she loves bright bubblegum pop and K-Pop, I like more mellow sort of, indie or post-hardcore music, (Unless I'm drunk, then I'll dance and listen to pretty much anything.)

     "Kate, you do realize we have a whole day and a half to get there... Right?" I ask, my attention changing quickly as an ad blares through the speakers for some freaking YouTube Red movie promo. 

     "Shut up!" Me and Katelynn shout simultaneously as I mute the radio for the remaining twenty seconds of the ad. 

     She peeks over my hand to try to get a peek at what I'm looking up, but I press the phone against my ribs to hide it, getting a pout in response from the overgrown woman-child in the seat next to me.

     "In time, woman." I say as I turn the volume on the radio back up and let the amazing music flow through. Her eyes almost bug wide as she recognizes the song playing. 

     "Pitch black, pale blue! It was a stain glass variation of the truth!" Kate and I sang in unison to the song playing. _Neptune_ by _Sleeping At Last._

All we had ahead of us was the open road and a lot of indie music to listen to which suited us just fine.


	3. Enter Vic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic and Mike actually do have half siblings in real life named Debbie, David and Frank. They're all from Vivians previous marriage and are twenty-ish years older than the boys. I aged them down so that they could be relevant to the plot/be included more etc. and made Debbie and David twins just because I wanted to. Frank isn't transgender in real life, but this is all a work of fiction so Frank is now Frankie.
> 
> TW; Everybody but Katelynne will misgender Kellin until around the next chapter because she isn't out yet.

     "Come on you goddamn snails. We're gonna get our asses handed to us unless we're back before ma wakes up!"

 

     It was around four am and the Fuentes' were all on their way back to the hotel after a bit of sibling bonding time. Their mother had decided it was healthy, despite them constantly being in the same house every day for the past such and so years, depending on the time they all moved out. So, she had planned a trip to Palm Springs for a few weeks for everyone to just relax and familiarize themselves with each other which was really an excuse to get out of the house.

"Jesus, Vic you act forty-two, not twenty-two." Debbie teased lightly as she glanced to Mike who seemed to have the same thought as her.

"Twenty-two going on two hundred." Mike snickered as he kicked up a bit of dirt and promptly stomped the small bit that still clung to the material off.

 

     Debbie, and David hung back, walking leisurely as they chatted amongst themselves as their younger siblings walked ahead, grinning from ear to ear about how the security guard chased them out, deciding to keep the kids sneaking in under wraps as long as they wouldn't mention him smoking inside of the building (Which was clever thinking for Mikey to point out). Vic, however, was in the middle, as he was keeping an eye on time and barking orders which, as much as they all wouldn't like to admit, they listened to. That's just how things were.

 

     When they'd met Debbie and David were about six, Frank was two (and a half' as he had mentioned) and Vic was four. Mike freshly two at the time. Mike had practically known them his entire life as constants, unlike Vic who knew them as disturbances who came in and ruined everything, stole their attention and drove their dad away. Growing up, Vic had always accepted responsibility for everything, he took charge and called the shots. During a period when Vivian was too depressed to get out of bed, the twelve year old Vic wrangled in rebellious older siblings, and made lunch for his younger, dependent siblings. He was more of a father to them than any other they'd ever known, which instilled a loyalty between them that wasn't to ever be broken by anything, even death.

 

     Things hadn't really changed as they'd gotten older, only that Vics hair was longer, Debbie had come out as bisexual, David had gone to college, Mike dropped out, and Frank had revealed a preference to the name Frankie, along with different pronouns.

 

     The five all halted at the sound of a voice calling out to them.

 

     "Hey! Ah- Excuse me!"

 

     Frankie was the first to turn, amber eyes blown comically wide as she assessed the situation before realizing this was just a stranger probably looking for directions.

 

     "Uh, do you guys know where the front desk is? We're a bit lost." a girl with long black hair wearing a soft pink sundress that helped to soften her strong features, along with brown simple sandals and small pink earrings expressed, a hand resting on the back of her neck as she glanced between the people who all looked like deer caught in headlights.

 

     "You're on the wrong side of the hotel if you're looking for the front desk." Vic piped up, seeing as his siblings were all trap mouthed.

 

     "Uh thanks, dude." A new voice rang out, shifting attention towards a boy with black wavy hair framing his subtly feminine face and a floral kimono over black shorts and a black t shirt that fell just below his bellybutton paired with very... _worn_ vans.

 

     The siblings all spoke seemingly at once with directions towards the front before being cut off by the sound of a throat clearing quite loudly. They all glanced to the boy who spoke first, quiet almost immediately.

 

     "Why not just show them? We're all going the same way." He shrugged. They all nodded in agreement, turning to the nearly forgotten pair of teens with eager expressions. It wasn't often they met new people in their age range around this place so they were excited. Well, as close to their age range they'd get at the moment. The only people out and about were people in their fifties who liked to take walks around the hotel in the morning before the sun came up.

 

     The small group began walking once more, Katelynne and Kellin as they learned their names, following closely. The only sound to be heard was the newcomers bags rolling across the ground and the soft chatter of the siblings as they continued their conversations from before, this time attempting to draw in the others to make them feel included. 

 

     As they reached the front desk, Vic turned to everyone. "This is where we part ways." He said with a nod, turning on his heel to go, but a hand on his sleeve stopped him. He turned to face Debbie who had an almost pleading look on her soft features. 

 

     "Can we hang out with them? Mama would understand." She said softly, looking towards their siblings who chatted animatedly with the strangers. Vic nodded reluctantly, sending a text to their mother with their whereabouts only to see he had received a text nearly twenty minutes ago.

 

     [Mama: You all forgot your towels. Be back by breakfast. xoxo.]

 

     Vic grinned at the text and shook his head before pocketing the phone and walking over to the group.

 

     Katelynne spoke up. "Hey! me and Kellin were just thinking about seeing if you all wanted to come and hang out? We aren't serial killers, I swear." She added on the last bit after noticing Vics somewhat wary expression. 

 

     "Sure, but we only have maybe, three hours before we gotta go. That good with everybody?" He questioned, looking between everyone's expressions.

 

      He was met with nods all around, the pair promised to be right back after putting their bags in their room. Twenty minutes later they were all sat in a Taco Bell.

 

     "Why Taco Bell?" Mike questioned. Katelynne began to answer through a string of awkward babble before being cut off.

 

     "Is it because we're Mexican?" Vic interjected, his features hardening as he stared down the two teenagers who looked slightly terrified. HIs dark brown gaze was hard, and showed no signs of amusement.

 

     The table went silent for a moment before Frankie and David burst into laughter "Stop scaring them!" David got out through a fit of laughter, revealing the joke as Vic himself broke out into laughter.

 

   "I'm joking, please don't shit your pants." Vic grinned, looking between Katelynne and Kellin. 

 

     Kellin rolled her eyes and tossed a sauce packet at Vic, hitting him square on the chest. "Ass." She murmured.

 

    This caused the siblings to laugh even harder as Vic picked up said packet and opened it, pouring it over his nachos. "Thanks my man, really. Just what I needed." 

 

     Kellin grinned this time though something about it seemed strained before the look was gone again. Kellin stole a glance to Katelynne who seemed to know something the rest of the table didn't, before going back to munching on her taco and listening halfheartedly to the stories floating around the table all while keeping an eye on the male with the long curly brown hair and the awkwardly endearing smile.

 


	4. The Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kellin decided now was as good a time as ever. Here, nobody knew Kellin Quinn, here, she could be whoever she wanted.

"Calm down Kellin, just calm down and breathe, you need to breathe or you'll pass out."

 

Kellin wasn't listening, her chest heaving up and down as she attempted to regain her breath.

 

"Everything is spinning, Vic make it stop my head hurts so bad." She whimpered, complaining under her breath for the next twenty or so seconds about how everything was swimming. Vic's gaze cut towards the man with brown hair and the expression of a kicked puppy adorning his features as he watched on in shock and fear. 

 

"Oliver please, just go. I'll get back to you later, just... Not right now." "Kellin you are gonna be okay, look Oli is leaving. He won't tell anyone alright I swear." Vic promised, the scent of alcohol falling from his lips a reminder of earliers events. Kellin tried to think back to that, that is until everything slowly began getting redder and panic clouded her chest once again.

 

"Oh my god, she's bleeding, somebody call an ambulance! She's bleeding and she hit her head!"

 

*   *   *   *   *

 

_The small gang made their way to the now open lounge room, looking at a map of the hotel before navigating towards the dining room, all hungrier than horses. They had all gotten along fairly quickly, and were all welcoming off the bat towards the two newcomers. After pigging out on an array of food ranging from cereal to pancakes, they all chatted amongst each other and eventually left, giggling at the odd stares they received for eating with 'No class' before heading to a nearby walkway._

 

_Frankie and Mike talked amongst themselves about a new drum kit they suspected Debbie had brought for them as a birthday gift 'To share!' as she'd say. Katelynne, Debbie and David were all discussing High School Musical and how Ryan and Chad were obviously secret lovers and  Vic and Kellin walked alongside each other. Vic discussing how he thought Lolita was beyond fucked up, but also really entertaining and how it appealed to the 'Morbid curiosity' in everyone and why it was always portrayed as a love story. Kellin nodded along to the rant. Her lips quirked into a smile as she input small opinions here and there and posed small questions that launched Vic into another rant about the movie until eventually he was ranting about how age differences weren't that bad so long as everyone was over twenty one and all consenting and a conversation she had with his friend who was screwing their professor and how it was confusing to process._

 

    _"Are you saying you'd never pursue a relationship with anyone younger than you?" Kellin asked, immedietly wishing she could shove the question back into whatever part of her mind it'd come from._

 

_"I don't know. I guess it depends on the person, but so long as it's legal I guess I wouldn't mind. I'm only twenty two." He shrugged._

 

_Kellin nodded, her lips pressing into a firm line as she kicked a pebble._

 

_"What about you?" Vic piped up._

 

_"Uhm, I like older guys." Kellin shrugged, side eyeing the male, gauging his reaction to the small confession._

 

_"Frankie is like that too. She's the reason I even watched lolita, she's into the whole nymphet thing." He shrugged as a soft laugh passed his lips._

 

_"Really?" Kellin asked, glancing over towards the male. "And you aren't?" the inquiry was filled with genuine curiosity peeking from behind passive interest._

 

_"I think it's all cute, but I'm into different stuff." He shrugged._

 

_"Like..." Kellin prompted with a grin, slight teasing ebbing into her tone as she spoke._

 

_"Why are you so interested, man?" Vic wondered. There was no spite or menace behind his words, but the word itself still stung a bit. "Man"_

 

_Vic enjoyed listening to music, Kellins voice was soft and pretty like that of a singer_

 

Vic softly whispered reassuring words to the girl as he used a nearby towel to dab at the blood falling down Kellins forehead whilst Frankie contacted the paramedics. Vic pushed strands of hair sticking to her sweaty forehead away before feeling a warmth at his knee followed by the strong smell of urine. His eyebrows furrowed momentarily before he realized that Kellin hadn't spoken in the last minute or really even blinked.

 

Before he had the chance to inspect her, he felt a small tremor in her leg, It started out almost unnoticeable, but then grew violent as they spread throughout her body, resulting in her shaking violently as her teeth clenched almost painfully, so tightly that her jaw ticked as she released and clenched her teeth again.

 

"Wha- Whats happening?! Get mom! Somebody what's happening to her!" Vic asked no one in particular as he panicked while Kellin convulsed before everything stilled.

 

"...-it her head... -n Estrogen I think? And antide... -Seizure... -ot moving." Vic could only catch glimpses of the conversation before his entire body froze. Was Kellin breathing? He couldn't tell if she was breathing. He felt his heart fall to his feet as he saw her chest no longer rising and falling. All too soon he was pushed out of the way by paramedics and watched on in horror as they lifted her onto a cot and took her and Katelynne away.


End file.
